Love is Where We Stay
by Molli Monroe
Summary: Bella and Edward through the eyes of a child. Specifically, their child.
1. Chapter 1 KING

KING

My secret kingdom has lots of shade. That's because my secret kingdom is inside the most gigantic bush in the world. Nobody knows about it but me. The only other person who knows is Henry. Henry is a dog, and he can't talk. So he won't tell.

I feel a little sad for not telling Daddy and Mama about my kingdom. I think they would like to know that I am king of a magical kingdom. But, right now I have to keep it secret, because that will keep it magical. Once everyone knows about a secret kingdom, the magic goes away. At least, that's what would happen in my secret kingdom. I just know it.

It had been my kingdom for three whole days. That's a long time to be a king.

The day I found it, I was actually looking for a buried treasure that Mama had given me a map for. There was a big "X" next to the biggest bush in the world on the map. I looked and looked for the treasure. I started to feel mad that I couldn't find it. But Daddy always tells me that if you feel like giving up it means you should try one more time. So I took a deep breath and counted to four, the way Mama makes when I am getting upset and I kept looking for the treasure. I even crawled around on the ground like a baby so I could look very carefully for the treasure. I just kept finding rocks and ants and grass and dirt.

But then the magic happened. I found the secret door to the magical kingdom. It's kind of more like a tunnel than a door, because I had to crawl through it to get into my kingdom. The branches hardly poked me at all. I was very excited when I crawled through the tunnel, but I was even more excited when I finally got inside. It was a big round room underneath the bush. I knew it was magic and secret, because from the outside you couldn't see it. That's why it was a magical secret kingdom.

I knew I had to be king because I was the one who discovered it. Not even Mama or Daddy knew about the kingdom. And Mama and Daddy knew everything.

Today I told Mama I was going to look for the treasure again. When I told her that, she smiled and kissed my cheek.

She said, "Good Luck Captain Joshua Cullen." I laughed because Mama used her silly, deep voice, the one where she tried to talk like Daddy.

"Thank you, Mama," I said. Mama kissed me on the cheek and hugged me.

"Remember, Josh, the map says you have to stay in your backyard." Mama looked at me with serious eyes.

"I know Mama. I will stay in the backyard." Daddy says I have to listen to what Mama tells me. I know he's right.

Henry follows me out to the bush again.

"Henry, you can't come in today." I tell him when we get to the secret tunnel.

"I need you to keep watch for bad guys. Only the King is allowed in today. " Henry wags his tail.

I got down and crawled through the tunnel.

That's when Henry follows me in. He's wagging his tail and his tongue his hanging out.

"Henry! You were supposed to stay outside." I'm not really mad at Henry. But he didn't listen.

I told him not to come in. I told him only I was allowed. Henry never listens. Daddy always gets mad about that. He tells Henry to stop chewing up his nice work shoes, but Henry doesn't listen.

Daddy always says in his mad voice, "Henry, you've got one more chance! One more chance! If you chew another one of my shoes, you'll have to start living the dog house." Henry always gives Daddy sad eyes when Daddy uses his mad voice. Then Daddy loves Henry again and says to Mama, "Bella," – that's the name that grownups call my Mama. Well, sometimes they call her "Mrs. Cullen". And Daddy calls her all sorts of names like "Love" and "Baby" and "Silly Girl" and "Beautiful Bella". She's my Mama, so I call her Mama. Anyways, when Henry shows Daddy his sad eyes, Daddy pets Henry's head and says to Mama, "I swear this dog will be the death of me." Mama smiles at Daddy and hugs him. Sometimes she'll say something like, "I love you Edward Cullen. So much." Or "Henry loves you Edward and so do I."

My Mama and Daddy really love each other, even I know that and I'm only four. They love me too. And I love them. Mama says love is where our family came from and where our family will stay.


	2. Chapter 2 FUN

**FUN**

ooooooo

It's Saturday. I like Saturday because Daddy and Mama are both home. Daddy plays with me a lot on Saturday.

After I go potty I go to Daddy and Mama's bedroom. They are asleep. Well, they look like they're asleep. I better get a closer look. I walk very quietly to Daddy's side of the bed. I can't see his face or his eyes, because he is hugging Mama. So I step very quietly to Mama's side of the bed. Mama's hair is a mess! Her eyes are closed.

"Mama?" I whisper, because I don't want to wake her up, but I need to tell her that I'm awake. She likes to know when I'm awake.

"Mama." I say it a little louder. Mama doesn't move or open her eyes. I think if I touch her, she'll wake up. I touch her nose. Mama moves a little but still doesn't open her eyes.

"Josh," Daddy is awake. And he smiles at me. "Come over to my side, buddy." I go back to Daddy. He lifts me up on the bed next to him.

"Good morning Daddy." I whisper.

"Good morning Josh." Daddy kisses my head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Daddy sounds like he's sleepy. His eyes keep closing.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry. And I think Henry needs to go to the bathroom." Daddy likes to make sure Henry goes outside to go the bathroom. Daddy's eyes open.

"Ok, I'm up. Let's go." Daddy gets up.

"Piggy back?" He says to me. I jump on his back runs really fast downstairs to let Henry out. I laugh and scream because it's fun. Daddy is fun.

oooooo

Daddy and I let Henry outside. Then we go to the bathroom. We brush our teeth, go potty again, wash our hands. Then we get the paper and let Henry back inside.

Daddy lets me sit on the counter and watch while he makes coffee.

"Should we make breakfast?" Daddy says.

"Yes!" Daddy smiles and tilts his head at me.

"What do you think pancakes or spinach salad?"

"Pancakes!"

"I don't know, Josh. I thought spinach salad was your favorite." Daddy looks in the fridge and pulls out some green lettuce stuff.

"Ewww! No Daddy! I want pancakes!"

"Are you sure?" Daddy smiles a little on one side of his mouth.

"PANCAKES! Please!" I yell. Daddy laughs and picks me up off the counter. He tickles my tummy and I laugh and then he throws me up in the air and flies me around the room like an airplane.

Daddy is fun.

oooooo

Daddy tells me my job is to mix some eggs in a bowl while he makes the bacon and pancakes. Daddy says I'm a good egg mixer. The bacon smells good. Henry likes bacon.

"Henry," Daddy says in his serious voice. "Bacon is not for dogs." I laugh, because Daddy is funny when he talks to Henry.

Daddy smiles at me.

"Ok, Josh, why don't you set the table. I'll cook the eggs." Daddy takes the eggs and puts me on the floor.

"Ok Daddy."

"We need three forks. One for Mama, one for you, and one for me." Daddy opens the drawer and points to the forks. I take out one for Mama, one for me and one for Daddy. I'm very good at setting the table because it's my job whenever we eat. We eat a lot.

I put the forks on the table and then I put a napkin by each fork. Mama likes napkins, a lot.

"Ah, look who's decided to join us, Josh." I look at Daddy and he's pointing.

"Mama!" Mama is awake. She smiles at me. Her hair is still messy and she's wearing her sleep clothes. A white shirt and gray shorts. Those are Mama's favorite sleep clothes.

"Good morning." Mama sounds sleepy. I run to hug her. She squeezes me and kisses my cheeks.

"Mama, we made breakfast. I made the eggs. Daddy made the pancakes!" Mama smiles at me.

"You made the eggs?" Mama says.

"Yep! See." Mama looks to the stove where Daddy is cooking my eggs. Daddy nods at Mama and points at the eggs I made. They smile at each other.

"Well, Josh, those look like the best eggs I've ever seen!" Mama says to me.

"I can't wait to eat them." She smiles at me and kisses my head. I feel happy and it makes me want to hug Mama, so I do.

"I have to finish setting the table Mama." I forgot to put the salt and pepper out. I don't like salt and pepper, but Mama and Daddy do.

"Oh, well you better finish then." Mama says.

Mama walks over to Daddy and kisses him on the cheek. Daddy puts his arm around Mama and kisses her head. Mama leans against Daddy.

"Good morning, Love." Daddy smiles at Mama. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well." Mama says. "How about you?"

"I slept like a baby. In fact, that may have been the best, most amazing sleep I've ever had." Mama laughs when Daddy says this.

Silly Daddy. Daddy can't sleep like a baby, he's a grownup. I laugh too.

"Breakfast is ready!" Daddy says. "But I think we forgot one thing."

"What?" I say to Daddy. "What did we forget?"

"I think you better come over here and see for yourself, Josh." I walk over to Daddy and Mama.

"What is it Daddy?"

"We forgot the most important part…tickles!"

Daddy picks me up and tickles me and throws me in the air. I laugh. Daddy flies me like an airplane to my seat.

"Can't forget tickles, can we Josh?" Daddy smiles at me.

"No Daddy!" I laugh.

"And one more thing!" Daddy runs across the kitchen and grabs Mama. Mama laughs.

"Edward!" she screams, but she is laughing. Mama holds on to Daddy's neck. Daddy carries her like a baby. He puts Mama in her seat. Mama is smiling. Daddy goes to get our plates and brings them back.

"Breakfast is served." Daddy winks at me.

My Daddy is fun.


End file.
